


Wanderlust

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ages are different, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Jeon Jungkook, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demon Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Demon Kim Namjoon | RM, Demon Kim Seokjin | Jin, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Demon Park Jimin (BTS), Demons, Homeless Jeon Jungkook, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jungkook is something else, Protective, Tags Are Hard, angels kinda suck in this ngl, demons also kinda suck tho too so, jungkooks 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angels and Demons have been at war since the dawn of time. Ever since the human population dwindled to nothing, they have inhabited Earth making it their own, along with some other creatures as well.Jeon Jungkook is, to put it simply, a runaway. Banished by the Angels because at the age of 16 horns began to grow on his head and one of his wings turned black. Now he roams with his dragon companion Rosaine out of the watchful eyes of the Angels.Six princes rule the Demons, Kim Namjoon the intelligent, Kim Seokjin the handsome, Min Yoongi the fierce, Jung Hoseok the light, Park Jimin the passionate, and Kim Taehyung the charismatic. Together, though young, they rule the demons best they can.What happens when their worlds collide?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby! If you have any questions about anything in the story let me know in the comments because knowing me I probably did a bad job at explaining something lol.

Jeon Jungkook continues his path down the dimly lit alleyway. He knew it was dangerous on this side of town but there were always a lot of Angels on patrol at this time so, he had to be smart, he didn't want the Angels catching him. At the thought of the Angels finding him, he pulls his hood up more, covering his small black horns. While adjusting his hood, he ran directly into a wall.

Muttering Jungkook rubs his aching nose.

"Damn people, putting unnecessary walls in unnecessary places"

"I'm flattered to hear that you think my chest is as hard as a wall, but I think that you should apologize for running into me"

Looking up Jungkook is startled to see that the quote-unquote wall that he just ran into, was not a wall, but instead, a demon, how fun. 

He held his breath, murmured to himself, and tried to walk around the stranger. As he goes to move around him the demon moves with him. Now Jungkook has been in a lot of situations before, but never one quite like this. He lets out an exasperated sigh as the Demon once again moves with him, not letting him get past. At this point, Jungkook is exhausted and just wants to find a semi-comfortable park bench where he can sleep for the time being. He could feel Rosaine start to become restless in his mantle, he hoped that she wouldn't get too out of hand.

"Patience young one, why in such a rush, let's have some fun" The Demon gave a sinister grin before going to lunge at Jungkook. Before Jungkook had time to asses the situation Rosaine leaped from his mantle and bit down into the Demons face, hard. 

"Rosaine!" was all that Jungkook could get out before she was thrown against the alley wall. Jungkook could feel his anger levels rise, Rosaine was all he had, and to see her being injured irked him the wrong way.

Before he could do anything though, the demon was flung backward. Looking around he could see two figures approaching. Jungkook knew better by now than to even think about going up against these two, he could feel the power radiating off of them like a sauna. Before he could think up some plan to get him out of this mess, his heart sunk, Rosaine was still hurt. At that very moment, all of Jungkooks self-preservation skills flew out the window. Without a second thought, Jungkook ran to Rosaine, who now was directly behind the two unknown people. Shoving them out of the way he crouched down to see if she was hurt. Assessing the damage from merely looking he could tell that she wasn't extremely injured. She was bleeding from her right shoulder and a bruise was beginning to form on her back but besides that nothing seemed to be broken.

"Is your hatchling okay?"

Looking up from Rosaine, he saw the two strangers, who he could now identify as Demons as well, leaning down trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"She'll be fine, now if you excuse me I'll be on my way" Cradling Rose, he stood up and pushed passed the two strangers once again.

"Wait! We have a healer, he could help your hatchling"

Jungkook looks down at Rose, the bleeding certainly wasn't going to stop any time soon, and he didn't necessarily have the proper things to help her. But he didn't trust these two either, he could be putting them in more danger than its worth. Looking at Rose she gives him a small nod as if to signify that it's okay.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but no funny business, if either of you tries anything to either of us, we're gone"

"Got it, no funny business" 

With that the two Demons lead him and Rose to a very expensive looking car, getting in the backseat Jungkook couldn't help but think about how stupid this was. He was probably going to get murdered and dumped into a dumpster or something. Sighing he excepted his fate as long as he could get Rosaine to safety he would be okay.

"By the way, what's your name" The Demon on the right turned around with an enthusiasm Jungkook didn't know anyone could possess.

"Jk" Jungkook was smart enough not to tell people his real name, after getting booted by the Angels, the name Jeon Jungkook was everywhere, everyone wanted to know about the Angel who had a black wing and horns on his head. The Demon must have sensed the stiffness in his tone because he was soon rambling on and on about how cool the name was.

"I've never heard such a unique and perfect name before tell me how it feels to have such a name I need to kn-"

"Tae, sweety, shut the hell up"

The Demon quickly shut his mouth and before he could stop himself Jungkook let out a small giggle. Realizing what he did Jungkook clears his throat and looks away from the now smiling Demon.

"I'm Jimin, and this idiot next to me is Taehyung"

"Well that was a bit rude don't ya think"

"Not rude if it's true"

The two Demons start to bicker back and forth and all Jungkook can do is sit back and watch at the bond these two have. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he feels like he recognizes the names, but he can't quite seem to remember where he heard them. He doesn't realize that they are trying to get his attention until Rose starts to nibble at his hand, she does this when he gets lost his thoughts, which happens quite frequently. 

"Jk, we're here, c'mon let's get her to hobi" Jungkook is pretty sure that it is Jimin who was just speaking, he was never one to be good at names.

And with that Jungkook turns to see the Demon Royalty Center where the six princes stayed. That's where Jungkook heard the names from! They were Park Jimin the passionate, and Kim Taehyung the charismatic, realization dawns on him as the severity of what he just got himself into sinks in. Jungkook could only think one thing as he walked to the doors of the Royalty Center,

Fan-Fucking-Tastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the hallways, Jungkook couldn't quite believe how stupid he was. How could he let this shit happen? He was, is, a runaway, the entire Angel population wanted him in their clutches, and he knew that the demons (probably) wouldn't mind turning him in for some quick cash. What's even worse is that they could keep him for themselves. Rationally, he knows that the demons weren't that cruel when the revolution happened demons found no need for their cruel ways and over time it has become a thing of the past.

Jungkook pulled his hood up higher, so far only one person has figured out who he is and let's just say that that didn't end as well as he hoped.

"Jk can I see your hatchling," not realizing that he had zoned out he looked up to see Taehyung staring intently at him.

Slowly, he hands over Rose, taking note of how gently Taehyung handled her. 

"I'm guessing this is the hatchling" an unfamiliar voice concluded.

Jungkook again vaguely recognized the demon, he figured that he must be another one of the princes but he didn't know which one.

"She's pretty busted up, but she should be fine," the unknown prince puts some sort of herb mixture on her wounds and slowly, they begin to heal. However, by the looks of it, they won't be better before nightfall.

"How long is this going to take" Jungkook didn't want to stay overnight, he was already putting himself in danger by being here, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Rose here by herself.

"She should be good as new by morning," The still unknown demon said.

"I'm not leaving her here overnight"

"We don't expect you to, that's why we are also offering you a place to stay as well." The cheerful exclamation startled Jungkook, he didn't expect a warm statement to follow his hostile words.`

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea" Hostility melting away and leaving anxiety in its place. Jungkook couldn't help but think of every possible outcome of this situation and none of them were any good.

"Come on Jk, one night and then you can leave in the morning" trying to reason with him, Jimin gave his best puppy eyes, and Jungkook felt his will begin to crumble.

"Fine, one night, then Rose and I are out of here" Huffing Jungkook accepted his fate.

"Yay! C'mon Jk dinner should be ready" Being dragged by an excitable demon prince was not how he expected his night to go.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And finally we have reached the dining room" At some point, Jungkook had tuned out Taehyungs ramblings but he was quickly brought out of his head when he smelled how damn good the dining room smelled.

"How nice of you guys to finally join us" The man that had spoken was probably one of the most attractive people he had ever seen, then again all of them were drop-dead gorgeous.

Cursing himself, Jungkook decided that this probably wasn't the best time to go into a gay panic.

"And you've brought a guest, how rude of me, I'm Kim Seokjin, please have a seat."

All at once he was pushed into a chair and a plate of food was placed in front of him.

Jungkook could practically feel himself begin to salivate, he hadn't had a meal like this in so long.

"You must be burning here let me get this off of you."

And before he could do anything his mantle was taken off his body and with it, his identity was in the air.

Jungkook was frozen to his chair as everyone stared at him. He knew he should probably run away, do something, but he couldn't move.

"You're Jeon Jungkook" Taehyug screeched.

That was enough to snap him out of his trance and he stood up to run but before he could move black spots filled his vision and then everything went dark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"You guys need to shut up or he is going to wake up."

Groggily Jungkook sits up only to be met with six demons staring down at him. He quickly stands up only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and falls back onto the couch.

"You should take it easy for a while bud, you took quite a fall," Jungkook grumbles at this and unconsciously pouts. 

"So you're the infamous Jeon Jungkook, not to be rude but I wasn't expecting him to be as cute as you are" The one he remembers as Seokjin says before adding a wink. 

"Jin hyung now is not the time to fluster the poor thing" He really should learn who is who because he doesn't know who is speaking over half the time.

Jungkook can feel a familiar warmth spread across his face as he registers what Seokjin said. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting that they would have, he expected hate, disgust, and maybe some murderous intent. Not whatever this was. Looking at all of their faces he couldn't find one ounce of malicious intent, mostly the curiosity and something else that he didn't quite know what was.

"Is it true that the day of your sixteenth birthday both your left eye and wing changed" Taehyung burst with an unknown enthusiasm.

"Taehyung, we talked about this, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to."

Jungkook though hesitant, found no reason to lie, they already knew who he was. So he took out his contacts and unfurled his wings.

Both his right eye and wing both were white with a blue gradient. However, his left side was the typical color of a demon black with a red gradient. Jungkook can remember waking up and looking in the mirror only to find him looking like a half-demon horns and all. He tried to hide it from everyone but it was proven unsuccessful and he was banished. For some reason though only a month later he was wanted by the Angels, dead or alive.

A collective intake of breath was what he was met with when he finally looked up.

"I know, it's weird, I'm a freak"

"Jungkook, you aren't a freak, just different" Jimin piped 

"Wow, thanks, being called different is so much better" 

"That is not what I meant, I meant different as in unique." All Jungkook did was nod.

"Jung-" Jungkook cut the demon off.

"Before you continue do you think you could like introduce yourselves, I know who Jimin-shi Seokjin-shi and Taehyung-shi but I don't know the rest of you."

"Call us Hyung" Shocked by Seokjins words he gapes at him, no one says anything about it though.

"Well, I'm Kim Namjoon, the one that healed your hatchling is Jung Hoseok, right next to me is Min Yoongi, he looks mean but he isn't, and you know everyone else, please call all of us hyung"

Jungkook knew he was going to mix them up but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

"Now Jungkook, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you don't have anywhere to go," The demon now known as Namjoon hyung questions.

"You would be correct"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to stay here, at least for the time being."

"Wait so you aren't going to turn me in" If Jungkook receives any more shocking news his head is most likely going to explode.

"Kid, not only did we just tell you to call us hyung but we offered you a place to live, no we are most definitely not going to turn you in." Yoongi couldn't help but be amused at Jungkook's confusion.

"Oh"

"What do you say Jungkook, you wanna stay," Hoseok hyung says smiling brightly

"I mean I guess"


	3. Not a chapter but it is important

I have come to the conclusion that I suck at coming up with things, SO to help with the writer block that I have permanently I have decided that you guys will help me write the story. If you want to influence where this story will go comment and I will choose one of what you guys suggested, however, I will always add a twist just to keep you guys on your toes. Leave your comments on this A/N and I will choose one for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you onceinabluemoon3050 for the idea for this chapter! I'm not very good at writing fluff so I hope I did a good job
> 
> Also, this is the first appearance of Got7 in this fic, I don't know very much about them or their personalities so if I write them in a light that doesn't properly portray them let me know and I will fix it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment on what you want to have happen next!

Jungkook had no idea what to do with himself. He tried to talk with the princes but he just couldn't get over the fact they knew who he was. He had grown to avoid them whenever he saw them around, and Jungkook would say that he was doing a bang-up job at it, or he was at least. All Jungkook wants is a sandwich. He hadn't had one since he left the kingdom and he hadn't realized how much he was craving one. Of course, he had scoped the house before making his way to the kitchen, not wanting to run into the princes, he assumed that they were the only ones who lived there considering he hadn't seen anybody else in his two weeks of living with them.

"Who the hell are you!" 

Jungkook was so startled that he dropped his sandwich on the floor. 

"You made me drop my sandwich" He couldn't help but stare down at his lost food with longing, he was hungry 

"Forget the damn sandwich! who the hell are you!" Jungkook now realizing that he was dealing with a territorial demon he slowly took steps backwards only to hit the counter. The demon continued to glare at him and to be honest, it was kind of making Jungkook uncomfortable. Jungkook knew he was probably going to die, only a matter of time, he was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. 

"Jackson, what on Earth are you doing!" Namjoon quickly rushes over standing in front of the now shaking Jungkook. 

"What do you mean, a stranger is making a sandwich in the kitchen!" if Jungkook wasn't scared of  being  murdered, he would have laughed at how exasperated the demon, now known as Jackson, sounded. 

Instead of replying, Namjoon turned to Jungkook, the look in his eyes was something foreign.

"He didn't hurt you did he" 

"No, I'm fine I promise" Just by looking at him Jungkook could tell that Namjoon didn't believe him.

Namjoon took it upon himself to do an entire inspection, and even after he was done he didn't look convinced.

"Am I missing something" Looking back at Jackson, the hostility that once was on his face was replaced with what could be described as extreme confusion.

"Jungkook-ah, can I tell him, he won't tell anyone, and if he even tries to do anything he would have to get past me first" The sincerity in his words make Jungkook ignore his better judgment and he finds himself nodding before he can stop himself.

"Jackson this is Jeon Jungkook"

Realization dawned on his face as his mouth made the perfect "o" shape.

"You mean like _the_ Jeon Jungkook, no way, what are you doing here aren't you like a fugitive or something"

Jungkook sent an apprehensive wave back before shifting behind Namjoon some more.

"Jungkook-ah, why don't you go and find Jin Hyung he has something he wants to tell you"

Jungkook meant to walk out of there like a normal person, but he practically sprinted out instead, Jungkook may not be the smartest person out there but he can, for the most part, read a situation. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jackson was going to get the lecture of a lifetime.

\-----------------------------------

While trying to find Jin Hyung Jungkook realized that he probably should have explored more pf the house in his spare time. He had no idea where he was going and at this point, he is almost certain that the hallways are changing. 

"Jungkook?" 

Shocked at the voice he hastily turns around only for him to hit his head on the wall. 

"Aigoo, that looks like it hurt, what are you doing over here anyway"

Looking up at the voice he now knows that he is talking to Taehyung, something akin to concern, with a hint of amusement lingering in his eyes.

"Well, I was supposed to go find Jin hyung but I've been walking for what feels like hours and I have no clue where I am" Jungkook couldn't help but pout, he was still cranky from not eating his sandwich, which he now remembers he never picked up off the floor. Oops.

"Jin Hyung should be in the Garden, I can take you there if you like" Nodding furiously Jungkook practically begs for Taehyung to show him the way, he was sick and tired of these long corridors.

The amusement in Taehyungs eyes seems to grow as he watched Jungkook ramble on and on about how he could have _sworn_ the hallways were changing as he walked down them. Taehyung could tell him that he was right, that the hallways do occasionally decide that they want to be somewhere else, but where would be the fun in that.

\-----------------------------------

"And we have reached our destination, please don't forget to tip you tour guide on the way out"

Jungkook snorted at Taehyungs outstretched hand. He doesn't quite know when it happened but some time on the way to the Garden he and Taehyung hit it off, they were barely able to go five seconds without laughing in each other's faces.

"I believe tips go to those who provide good service, not people who laugh at each others misfortune thank you very much"

"Believe me I could provide you with some great service" 

Flustered by Taehyungs over pg-13 rated comment he quickly runs over to where Jin is now sitting with fondness etched into his face.

"Taehyung get you and your horniness away from the baby"

Chortling Taehyung turns around to leave but not before winking at Jungkook and sauntering out the door.

"Now that the pest is gone, we can finally enjoy the evening" 

A squawk can be heard outside the door, presumably from a nosy Taehyung, all Jin hyung does is laugh.

"Jin hyung, I heard you wanted to ask me something"

Looking around the Garden all Jungkook can do is stare in aww, there are so many plants he's never seen before, never even heard off. There is this one that is similar to a rose but its petals are larger, and its the color of lavender with stripes of blur running along its edges.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a picnic under the stars"

Baffled Jungkook stares at JIn without saying anything for what feels like an eternity.

"Unless of course, you don't want to" Jin suddenly looked unsure of himself, and boy did that irk Jungkok the wrong way. Jungkook may not have talked to Jin very much but he could tell that Jin was a confident person and seeing him look so doubtful made Jungkook feel something that he couldn't recognize. 

"Of course I would like to have a picnic with you Jin hyung, I was just a bit surprised that you asked me and not one of the other hyungs"

"Why wouldn't I pick you Jungkook-ah, you are my favorite dongsaeng" Jun gave Jungkook a cheeky wink before dragging him towards a gazebo in the middle of the Garden.

Jungkook doesn't know how long he spent with Jin under that gazebo laughing with Jin, but he is certain of one thing, he is falling fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment on what you want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that long but trust me as time goes on they will get longer I'm just now getting back into writing so bear with me. 
> 
> I'm telling you now updates will be slow because of school and all that jazz.


End file.
